Beastkin Mew Mew
Beastkin Mew Mew (ビーストキンミュウミュウ Bīsutokin Myu Myu) is a new series by Princess Mew. It's about a group of Beastkin who become Mews. Story In a world full of Beastkin, a type of race whom have a human appearance and an animal appearance. At a certain café, there's an owner named Rin whom is working on a project called "Beastkin Mew Mew" where he is looking for a few girls to turn into Mews. Their home is being under attacked by these aliens whom want to take over their Earth by "reclaiming it". So who will these few girls be and will they be able to save their home? Characters Mews Ume Kumomiya Ume is the main character and leader of Beastkin Mews Team. She's a hotheaded but sweet and caring Maned Wolf Beastkin. People say she jumps to conclusions way to much though it's just a rumor when she only jumps to conclusions in certain cases. She gets turned into the first Mew Mew known as Mew Plum and turns into a Maned Wolf Mew. Nashi Midorisakura Nashi is the second Mew to appear and the first one to join Ume's team. She's a bit of a weirdo, but yet she's a smart Arctic Hare Beastkin. She's brave and isn't afraid of predators bigger then her. She is the second Beastkin who gets turned into a Mew Mew known as Mew Pear and turned into an Arctic Hare Mew Ringo Kitsuki Ringo is the third Mew to appear and second to join Ume's team. A energetic and eccentric young lady, Panda Bear Beastkin. Always somehow has energy even though she isn't a monkey. The third Beastkin to turn into a Mew Mew known as Mew Apple and turned into a Panda Bear Mew. Koshō Aosora Koshō is the fourth Mew to appear and third to join Ume's team. A nerdy young lady who does the best to help out her friends, Iberian Lynx Beastkin. She always calculates and studies a lot for the good of the team. She is the fourth Beastkin to turn into a Mew Mew known as Mew Pepper and turns into a Iberian Lynx Mew. Purin Takeko Purin is the fifth Mew to appear and fourth to join Ume's team. She's a but of an awkward child, who is always trying her best and is called useless by her family, White-mantled tamarin Beastkin. She always tries her best despite being a bit clumsy. She is the fifth Beastkin to turn into a Mew Mew known as Mew Pudding and turns into a White-mantled tamarin Mew. Gohan Taiyoshima Gohan is the sixth and last Mew to appear and fifth to join Ume's team. She's mature and acts before thinking, though sometimes she acts without even thinking first, Raccoon Dog Beastkin. Despite her size, she is actually much older than she looks. She is the sixth Beastkin to turn into a Mew Mew known as Mew Rice and turns into a Raccoon Dog Mew. Aliens Supaisu The first alien to appear on their home planet and to fight with Ume. Shugā The second alien to appear on their home planet and to fight with Ume and Nashi. Yunikōn The third alien to appear on their home planet and to fight Ume, Nashi and Ringo. Major Characters Rin Adlai The owner of the certain café, that the mews work at and owner of the Beastkin Mew Mew project. He's a Long-eared hedgehog Beastkin. Kikyo Sadamune One of the workers at the café, he's the one who bakes the sweets and makes the drinks while the Mews serve them to the customers. He's a Tiger Beastkin. Momo Kyandī Momo is a sweet and kind Lion Beastkin. He goes to the same school as Ume and has a crush on her. Hachimitsu Danshinguhana Hachimitsu is a caring and friendly Golden-headed Lion tamarin Beastkin. He goes to the same school as Ume and Momo. He has a crush on Ringo. Hana Hanashima Hana is a good friend of Ume and Nashi's. She's a Koala Beastkin. Always supporting Ume and Nashi though she doesn't know they're Mew Mews. Sasori Hanashima Hana's twin brother and friend of Momo and Hachimitsu's. He's a Red Fox Beastkin. Has a crush on Gohan after seeing her, you could say "love at first sight". Locations Beastkin Café Beastkin Café is the main place, the mews work there and also the Mew Mew operations are made there. Kakishima High The high school that Ume, Momo, Hachimitsu, Hana and Sasori attends. Abandoned House The main base of operations where the aliens live at while on their home planet. Gallery Food Bell Peppers.jpg|Bell Peppers Vanilla Pudding.jpg|Vanilla Pudding Rice.jpg|Rice Animals DNA Iberian Lynx.jpg|Iberian Lynx White-mantled tamarin.jpg|White-mantled tamarin Raccoon Dog.jpg|Raccoon Dog Others/Beastkin Long-eared hedgehog.jpg|Long-eared hedgehog Amur Tiger.jpg|Tiger African Lion.jpg|Lion Img 6789 golden-headed lion tamarin-241696.jpg|Golden-headed Lion tamarin Koala.jpg| Koala Red Fox.jpg|Red Fox Category:Princess Mew Category:Series Category:Stories Category:Beastkin Mew Mew Category:AUs